The Calm Before the Storm
by Gunvolt
Summary: AU Setting. A fateful day met with the Azure Striker. What if he was found injured and nearly dying? What fate is in store for him? Clashing sides from both parties. Rated M due to violence.
1. Spark and Shadow

_Author's Note: AU Gunvolt setting. I own nothin'. That's by Inti._

 _Motivation Music tracks used to write: Desperate Struggle (FFXIII), Sabre's Edge (FFXIII), Buried in the Snow (FF7) and Tenjian (GV Version)(GV2)_

 _ **Chapter I**_

"So cold... best I get back home..."

Sure, he wasn't dressed for the weather. He only wore his vibrant QUILL uniform. Normally, he would bundle up for the cold weather, but he had to make post haste and back to home for the night. Snow lightly fell from the sky. The ground was already covered in snow, blanketing the concrete. The young Adept huffed a bit as he stopped and rubbed his arms.

"Just this scarf isn't warm enough for me... I gotta make it back. Maybe grab a warm drink and..."

He was cut off by his own stomach giving off a rumble. He hasn't had anything to eat for a while. Maybe getting some eats at a small shop and tea would be good. He needed to pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables as well, which was one of the main reasons why he was here in the first place. However, what could he munch on at this hour?

"Quinn needs some of those apples... and I was asked to get some sprouts..."

GV was talking to himself, wondering what else he needed, but his stomach was being more of a nuisance to him. Maybe mentioning the food he needed to get wasn't helping him being ever so hungry. He came to a stop as his eyes shifted around. He was looking for a stall where he could take his food on the go. 

"I do wonder..." The young adept started to ask himself. "Should I make a pit stop?"

His eyes did come to a stop. There was a small food stall that was serving all kinds of food. From Yakitori to fresh made Okonomiyaki. Various sweets such as Taiyaki as well. There was tea as well. Fresh brewed tea. Oh how the young adept liked tea. He had time to grab a quick bite. Pulling himself to one of the seats that was near the stall, Gunvolt held his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Mind if I order? I am kind of in a hurry..."

Of course he was in a hurry. Getting something to eat would be for the best and then finish his errands. Tapping his fingers, he hoped the man behind the curtains of the stall would notice him. It was late after all, and the young man poked his head out from behind the curtains. It was a human male, maybe around the age of twenty-five. His hair was long and pulled back in a pony tail. He wore an apron and a red shirt. He seemed friendly and rested his arm on the table, facing the spiky haired teenager. His smile was friendly, but made Gunvolt feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Y'need somethin', kid? I still have everythin' warm and will shut down shop in a few. I can take your order!"

Odd way of speaking, the again, GV wasn't one to judge. Pulling out his wallet he had stashed in his uniform, GV sighed softly.

"Yakitori and some tea to go. I like tea with honey, please."

A smile crept on the man's face. GV's tone sounded rather sleepy or that he was just annoyed. Who really knew. He gave the adept a smile, showing he wished for the other to stay a bit longer. Maybe to saviour the food once he receives it.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed in a rather happy and polite manner He clasped his hands together and bowed to the teen. "That is one of the most popular items on our menu! I shall double your order!"

"But I..."

He was cut off. A double order? Sounded really confusing, but pleasant. His growling tummy would agree as well. He didn't really want to stay and eat, but he did have time to kill. Giving a rather small sigh, G.V slumped in his chair. Eating would give him a boost. His expression perked up. Did something tickle his nose? A rather pleasant scent?

"Is that..."

The man who behind the curtain popped out again. This time, giving the adept his order. Eight sticks of yakitori and tea in a cup. The male gave a smile, a rather sly smile. Something was up. The adept boy did not know what was going on. He would shrug it off and pick up one of the sticks that had the meat skewered on it. Boy, did it smell good. Now, being the curious young adept, he took a bite.

"Ahh..."Gunvolt gave a rather blissful and content sigh. This was fresh and very tasty. Plucking up another stick and another and the one after that, he ate to his fill. Now, feeling full, he pulled out his wallet and placed the right amount of cash on the table. The man picked up the cash, feeling rather happy at what the boy paid him.

"Thank you, my kind sir!" The man chirped. "Do enjoy the tea. I added in extra honey for you!"

How strange that tone sounded. GV of course shrugged it off. With a full belly, he bid the man and his wonderful food a farewell. Holding his tea in one hand, the young Striker sipped his tea and sighed softly. It tasted warm and made his insides feel better against the coldness of the outside. Such good food, but something was up. With the young Striker gone, the man that served him snapped his fingers, calling two humans beside him. Both of the man's bodyguards were larger in size. One holding a crow bar and the other something on his knuckles. Something like a spiked brace of some sort.

"He took the bait. I laced his tea. He will soon feel the effects. That is when you two go out and show that filthy adept who is boss..." The male said in a rather delighted and sinister tone.

With his feet touching the snow, the young adept headed to where he needed to pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables to take back home. He took a sip of his tea again, this time feeling rather lighted headed. His eyes were growing heavy. His vision becoming blurry.

"Uhn..."

He mumbled. His body was rather weak. His body feeling rather like jelly. However, the young Striker couldn't progress any further. His vision. His body. He soon held his head in his hands. He was unaware what was going on. He could not sense it.

"I feel awful... I.. F-feel.. so..."

Everything was blurry. His legs feeling as if they were becoming stone like. Placing his hands to his head and holding it, the young Striker's vision was getting rather fuzzy. He closed his eyes. However, he was unaware what was going on and what was going to happen behind him.

"There he is... good. He did not go far. You know what to do..!"

The same man that served him that meal sent his two bodyguards out to the woozy adept. One held a crowbar and slowly walked behind Gunvolt. With a good thwack on the back of Gunvolt's head; the young Striker fell face first onto the snowy ground. The food stall over walked over to Gunvolt's body. A smile that turned into a rather twisted grimace came on his face. Taking his foot, he would kick the male's torso over and over. He was laughing. He was enjoying torturing the adept. Of course Gunvolt did not move. He didn't even react. Between drinking that tea and being hit hard on the head.

"Fuckin' adepts. You are all monsters. Die. Just die already!"

That man's voice had a rather harsh tone to it, along with a hint of craziness. One could tell with the male's expression. His bodyguards just watched. They enjoyed this beat down. After a while, the man pulled himself away from the adept and turned his back to him. He looked over at his bodyguards and waved his hand.

"I think he is done for. C'mon. Les' go back and close up shop. We got 'im and got 'im good!"

He soon left, along with his lackeys. Their laughter drifted off into the streets and soon vanished. As for Gunvolt? He laid on the snow, face first and bleeding. Flesh wounds and gashes were all over his body. From his back, neck and every other place you can think of. Blood ran from his wounds, staining the snow.

His once braided hair was all undone and his hair plug that held it was shattered and in pieces. One could say he was dead and one could say he was in coma. It then started to snow. Not hard, but lightly. The snow covered his body as if it was preserving his body.

Time passed and it was somewhat after Midnight. The sounds of snow crunching under one's foot could be heard. No, two people's feet. More humans? More to torment his limp body?

"Winter is a peaceful season. When it snows at night, I find it purely comforting."

That voice was rather calm, soothing and angelic sounding. Almost as gentle as the snow that fell onto the ground. The young male was around fourteen, same age of Gunvolt. His hair was a dark violet colour. Two white strands of hair stuck out around his bangs. His eyes were a crimson red and his face was rather soft and gentle looking. At his side was an older male with cyan coloured hair. His eyes were an emerald colour and his expression had a serious look it. Glancing at the younger male, a sigh escaped his lips.

"Dangerous as well, Nova. Sure, it is quiet, but this one area is not safe..."

The violet haired young male glanced at the other. He brushed his bangs away from his face and keeping a gentle smile on his face. A soft laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh Jota. Most of these humans only hurt each other over the most pettiest things. Shame, why use violence?" Nova's voice was soft spoken as he huffed. He closed his crimson eyes. "To the point they start harming nature's creatures for pleasure."

Jota followed behind him. Nova did have a point. Humans were the monsters. The snow was falling lighting. He seemed to like the snow fall. It was rather peaceful. However, that peace and bliss would soon come to an end. Jota would remain at Nova's side, silently following him. However, his eyes widened as if he saw something horrifying. No, he did see something that was purely horrible.

"N-Nova!"

Jota pointed towards something on the ground. The snow was already covering up a body. Fresh blood was still on the ground and staining the snow. The cyan haired male ran over to the body. What happened? His stoic expression turned to horrified. He would close his eyes and knelt down onto the ground.

"Either those damned humans were at each other again or..."

Taking his gloved hand, he lightly brushed away the snow covering the other's body. To his surprise, Jota jerked has hand back. His expression was horrified still.

"Nova! NOVA!" He would call out. "Nova! Over here!"

"Hm? What is it Jota?" His gentle voice asked. He would walk over to older male, kneeling down as well. Nova would take his hand and brush more of the snow off the body. His expression was just as horrified. Did someone already take down his foe? Would he simply grimace at the site? Or would he be jealous? He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the other's arm.

"It is Gunvolt..." He softly huffed. He went silent. Some memories flooded through his mind. Something from the past when they first met when they were children. Pulling his hand back, he clenched his hand into a fist. His body trembled.

"Jota. Please pick him up. We shall take him back to Sumeragi. I sense he is not dead. However, we shall keep him before a human finds his body and does horrible things..."

Jota lifted up Gunvolt's limp, injured body and looked down at the injured boy. His face had open wounds, gashes and scars all over it. Blood stained his face and body. If he was not rushed in for medical attention, he would for sure. Holding the other in a bridal carry style, he closed his eyes. A tinge of sadness was in his eyes. Enemy or not, Gunvolt needed help.

"What if QUILL goes and searches out for him?"

"Don't worry, Jota. I have it under control. My men can handle such gnats that pester us..."

The older man gave a nod. He held GV's body and followed the other. Surely, QUILL would know or find out. The first thing was to get Gunvolt proper medical treatment. That was the first priority. Both Jota and Nova left the city area and travelled back to Sumeragi with Gunvolt.

 **~TBC**


	2. A small static shock

**Chapter 2**

 ** _AN: A Shot Out to a certain LaL character is referenced!_ _Take a guess~  
Side Note. Learning Carrera's speech, May need help._**

Jota and Nova returned to Sumeragi with the injured Gunvolt in hand. The young Striker's wounds were still gushing heavily and his body felt rather cold. What would they do with him now? There was only one thing the two other adepts could do.

"It will take him a while for him to recover..." Jota softly said in a tone. His voice was not serious. It had a bit of worry to it. He glanced over at the boy in the bed. Gunvolt was hooked up to various things. An IV, a heart monitor and an oxygen mask. Bandages covered his wounds. Looking over at the Sumergi leader, Jota placed a hand to his face, hiding it.

"He may pull through. You can visit him or even stay with him... however..."

The older male's voice broke a bit. He brought his hand down and would clear his throat. "I have some things to attend to for the time being. I shall inform the others about our 'guest'. I know QUILL will be looking for him. Enemy or not, I would not of let him die out there.."

Nova gave a small nod as he waved his hand to dismiss Jota. The older man had a point. Foe or not; he did not deserve to freeze to death out in the snow. Walking over to the bed ridden Striker, the young leader placed a hand on the other's cheek and brushed it gently. With the wounds, his face felt rather scuffed against his soft hand. He couldn't help but to smile.

"Just like that one day... when I calmed your tears over a nightmare. You have grown..."

His heart felt a tinge of pain in it. Maybe it was due to Gunvolt's injured body? The young leader sat on the edge of the bed, peering at GV's sleeping and pained body. Closing his crimson eyes, the male let off a small sigh.

"Rest well, Gunvolt. When you recover, I..."

Nova paused for a moment. What if GV wanted to stay? What if he didn't? Asimov was already dead and GV's friends would be looking for him. It would be a while until the young boy would be back on his feet. Standing up, he gave a small smile at the other.

"Welcome home..." He softly uttered.

As Jota was heading to his office, he bumped into Viper. The surly delinquent said no word, other than muttering to himself. Mainly why Gunvolt was here and the fact he was injured by humans no less. The Prideful man grumbled a bit and shot Viper a soft glare.

"Ease up, Viper. No need for vulgar words. However, keep yourself at mind and your manners in check! I will not tolerate any foul actions or violence!"

The fiery adept rolled his eyes and gave the other a light shove. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Viper leaned up against a wall. His red eyes met with the other's emerald eyes. His expression remained a scowl. Viper was not in the best of moods, but hearing that humans of all things injured the Azure Striker made his mood a bit worse.

"Hey Hey! I ain't gonna do anythin' funny, Jota! Y'think I was? Fuck. I'm jus' pissed off 'cause what happened!"

Jota placed his hands to his side of his face and rubbed his temples. Viper's boisterous voice was rather obnoxious. Holding his hand out, he silenced the other.

"Bloody Hell..!" He spatted. "Viper. Indoor Voice!"

His voice boomed as well. He was no better. Gathering his sanity back, Jota cleaned his throat and make a mocking cough. He fixed his sights back on the punk boy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Indoor voice, please..."

Viper again huffed as he looked the other way. He didn't want flip out. No, It wasn't needed. Instead, he lowered his head, facing the floor and closed his eyes.

"I had a friend who was part of my gang. Heh. Cool kid. A bit of a pain in the ass. Always made fresh taiyaki and liked usin' his holy powers in rival fights. He would've been good to join Sumeragi. A shame. A damn shame, though."

Jota raised an eye brow. He was rather curious about this other Adept Viper spoke of. He placed his hands together and nodded.

"Do please tell me. What happened to this young male?" He asked in a rather curious tone.

Viper scoffed. He was rather baffled by what Jota asked. Instead, he continued on what he was saying.

"Killed by humans. That really tore me up. His sis was an adept, but she was dyin'. The babe who care took him, her and other orphans was a kindly human. I didn't like his buddy, though. Fuckin' loud brat. What a shame. My taiyaki makin' friend. Killed by humans. 'Cause someone saw him use his septima. Anyways. I ain't gonna do anything to the kid. I am gonna go in my room. The Mutt is outside if you need him."

Jota gave a small nod. Heading over to his office, he rummaged though his paper work. Having GV here for a while or maybe permanently may be a big change for Sumeragi.

A few weeks passed by. Gunvolt was still in he recovery room, bed ridden. However, he made some movements. The first was opening his eyes.

"Gurrr..." He slurred. GV managed to sit up. His body aching. Bandages covered his chest and torso. He had a bandage on his cheek and a few bruises on his body. His vision was rather blurry and his hair all messy and frantic. However, he heard foot steps approaching. Rather curious and baffled, he listened carefully.

"So, you're awake!" A soft spoken voice chimed in. It was Nova, who was holding some freshly washed clothing for the other. "I figured you'd be awake. Jota and the doctors said you could try to get out of bed. Why not get dressed and come down for breakfast."

Gunvolt looked up at the other. His head still throbbing. His body surged with pain. Sitting up some more, the Striker tilted his head to one side, much like a curious puppy when it would see something.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Nova sat himself at the edge of GV's bed and placed a hand on the other's bare chest. His crimson eyes met the Striker's azure coloured orbs. His lips curled into a small smile.

"You... you were injured by humans and left in the cold for your untimely death. Jota and I saw you face first in the snow. I would not leave my former foe to die. So, the both of us brought you in here."

"Am I in Sumeragi?"

"Correct. Oh. Don't worry or even fret. I will not toss you in a cell. No one deserves that.."

Nova reached over at Gunvolt and slowly pulled off a bandage on the boy's cheek. Sliding his thumb, he sighed softly.

"You have a scar. Thanks to those cruel monsters. Please, get dressed. I hope you like this uniform. Jota had it tailor made for you. Elise made you a hair clip, since your previous one was shattered."

GV would give a nod. He was shocked. In Sumeragi? Who knew. He didn't even say anything else. He did not try to fight Nova or even say anything else. He was in pain and lucky he was still alive. Nova was right. If he was left there in the snow; he would of died from blood loss and hypothermia.

Nova gave the other boy a small wave. His expression remained gently as he pulled away from Gunvolt.

"Welcome home. I will be waiting in the kitchen... Su... I mean Gunvolt."

With that, Nova exited GV's room and calmly closed the door. Gunvolt however managed to get himself out of bed. He picked up part of his uniform. It was a pair of Sumeragi officer uniform trousers. Just his size, a tad bit baggy. The youth's chest was covered with a bandage, as well for his arm and legs. No one would see them. They be under his clothing. So, Gunvolt got dressed in his new gear. He walked over to a mirror and observed his new attire.

"Not bad... I kind of like this..." He calmly said to himself. He did look rather fetching in it.

His uniform was a Sumeragi Officers outfit of course. Much like Nova and his swordsmen would wear. Everyone had their own style of how they wore their uniform. GV of course wore his in his own way. With the uniform shirt that he wore under his jacket left unbuttoned near his midriff area, exposing his bare tummy. He adjusted the uniform coat, leaving it unbuttoned. However, his hair wasn't braided yet. Giving a small sigh, the young male sat on a chair that was next to a mirror.

"This will take a while..." He muttered. Picking up a brush, he started to work on his hair. Afterwards, he looked more than ready. Stretching his arms out, it felt good to be out of bed. He did stagger a bit. It would take a while for that pain to subside.

"Haaah..." He huffed. "Easy..does..."

He staggered a bit down the hallways, using the walls as support. That was when he felt a rather large hand press gently on his back to keep him supported. Now what was going on?

"Oi lad. Easy on thy feet, lad."

It was Carrera. The burly and muscle bound Adept that Gunvolt once squared off against. He gently picked up the smaller boy and placed him on his left shoulder. Gunvolt was surprised again, but hey, a free ride.

"Waauh! Carrera? You heard what happened?"

Carrera gave a nod and for once, his lips had a smile on his face, despite his burly, fierce exterior.

"You w're nearly f'r the death. Thou art lucky!"

GV gave a nervous nod. Both headed to the dining area. Carrera placed the small boy down and dusted off his hands. He bid the boy a small farewell and headed outside. Gunvolt?He was just standing there,until his stomach told him that it was hungry. The boy placed a hand on his bare belly and laughed softly.

"Not sure when I ate last. I feel like I could go for anythin'."

Sitting down on a chair, GV found a plate full of fluffy pancakes before him. They looked delicious.

"I see you are dressed. Jota has good taste. You look rather handsome, Geeves."

"Nova?" the adept asked. He gave a small smile and stared down at his pancakes. Reaching for a fork and a knife, he started to dig in. That was when Nova poured some honey on top of them for him. He did like sweets after all. A smile crept on his face as he lowered his head.

"Thank you, Nova..." He calmly and graciously chirped. Giving a calm sigh, GV then started to wolf down his share. Not a crumb was left on his plate. Leaning back, the blond sighed out in a content manner.

"That was good!"

Sure, how he acted was a bit silly, but he was happy and full. Being in bed did take a toll on him and getting some proper food in his system helped. His sites turned back to Nova. Resting a hand on the side of his face, Gunvolt looked up at the purple haired boy.

"Well... I can thank you for lettin' me stay here. I guess I should stay."

"If you wish. You can stay as long as you like. It is your first day out of bed. Enjoy yourself. It is a nice day, but a bit chilly if you wish to go outside."

"Like wise." Gunvolt answered back. He rather sit there. Maybe spark up a conversation with the other. Nova sat across from the other and calmly sipped some warm tea. GV on the other hand closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Maybe being here may not be bad after all. He did have allot to see around here. That was when Nova finished his tea and placed his mug down.

"If you wish, I will have Jota and Carrera give you a tour. You may run into others around here. I have some paper work. Around the evening, would you like to spend some time with me? I mean..."

GV's eyes widened. Did the other just ask him something? Between a tour and possibly something later? Sounded like a good idea. He could not turn this down of course.

"I wouldn't mind!"

He seemed a bit relieved. Though, Nova seemed to be happy that GV was here. Maybe something that happened in their past caused Nova to ask such a question?

"Good good!" Nova exclaimed. He placed his hands together. "Meet me later at dusk near the private garden..."

"It's cold outside, though..."

The boy with the purple hair laughed at Gunvolt's words. Waving a finger, he walked over to him and patted his cheek.

"Silly GV. It's a botanical garden. A rather private one. I often go to it when it is cold outside. Hope you have a pleasant tour, Geeves. Until then. Farewell for now."

He gave the other a wink and left the dining hall. GV himself stood up on his feet and pushed his chair in. That tour did seem like a fine idea.

 **TBC**


	3. An Unexpected Friend

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Chapter 3 is here! Stratos returns and more things!**

Inspiration Songs while writing: Under the Stars – Final Fantasy Tactics, Walk in a Park, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger & Antipyretic – Final Fantasy Tactics

Morning soon transcended into afternoon. The young Striker had a small tour Sumeragi with Jota and Carrera. Instead of walking along side the two, he was carried upon Carrera's left shoulder. The Sumeragi tour lasted a good while. The young Striker was rather tired, but it was still too early to meet up with Nova at the private garden. After a while Carrera set the young male down and gave a smile.

"There ye go, lad!" the large adept called out. GV gave a nod and a simple wave. Turning tail, the braided male descended down the hall ways. There was still sometime before he could speak to Nova.

"Where to go now?" He asked himself. "Outside? Wander the city? I am pretty sure I would need someone to escort me..."

Pondering for a moment, GV placed his hands in his trouser pockets. His mind was wandering all over. Go outside? Go wait for Nova?"

So much on his mind and it was only early afternoon. The young Striker closed his eyes. Even if he did go outside, he would not stray too far. He was ordered to have an escort with him if he did. That being either Viper, Jota, Carrera or even Stratos. Maybe just a stroll around the building would just be fine. Walking over to the door, he slowly pushed it open. It wasn't really cold. It wasn't snowing, either. Entering the brisk outdoors, GV huffed a bit. His warm breath met the chilly air. His boots made contact with the mushy snow that was on the ground. Sure, with his exposed midriff area, he did not mind it. He was kind of use to the cold air on his tummy.

"Well, nothin' out of the ordinary. It is very quiet. Very peaceful."

Stepping out a bit further, he gave a soft sigh. The air felt crisp and almost comfortable. The blond wandered around a bit, not strolling far from the base. However, something felt rather odd. He was unaware of it. Something or someone was lurking in the shadows. A human? Another adept? An animal?

Chill winds would blow around the striker, causing him to feel a slight cold feeling. This was followed by a soft snarl. A figure would land behind the boy, not too far from where he stood of course. Gunvolt looked around. Wondering what that was. His azure met with something in the shadows. He did not have his gun with him. It was damaged from being attacked that day. Instead he got himself into a stance.

"Kuahehehehe..." The voice chortled. There was a rather cold feel in the air. "Thinkin' of goin' alone, shorty?"

GV backed up and against a wall. He shook a bit. Who was there, confronting him? He remained silent. Soon, that figured showed their face. A rather tall human. With long green hair and the hands being wrapped in bandages. A Sumeragi uniform coat was worn on his body. A few scuff marks was on the other's pasty, white face.

"Hey, it's very dangerous, y'know."

"S-Stratos?!"

GV gulped. He did remember encountering the hungry adept before, but something felt rather different. Questions would come later. Relaxing his tense muscles, Gunvolt slouched himself against a wall of a building. This Stratos placed a hand on the other's spiky head and ruffled it. A fanged smile was on his face. GV looked up at the other.

"You're normally in your other form or that is what others say?"

Stratos snickered a bit. Pulling the other into a tight hug he picked up the boy and placed him on his back in a piggy back fashion. Gunvolt was a bit taken by surprise. Sure, he would've struggled or flailed. He decided to stay on the other's back.

"Well, I do like that other mode but hey. I needed some fresh air. Can't go in the garden at th' moment."

All he could do as a response was nod.

"Jus' lemme stay with ya. I will keep ya safe. Boss' orders, y'know."

Sure, it was odd. Stratos was not his hungry self. Maybe they found a way to calm his hunger? Gunvolt sighed a bit. He rested his chin on the other's head.

"Stratos?" Gunvolt asked. "I feel like this is my new home, but what if..."

He paused for a second. Would his friends presume he was dead? Or would they know he was under Sumeragi's care? Stratos grumbled a bit as he gave a fangy yawn. Looking at the other, the taller adept turned to the entrance.

"My nose caught scent of an ivory haired human. I dunno. He was kilometres 'ways from here. Possibly in the outskirts!"

The adept paused for a second. He was motionless. Copen was still around? That did not see good. Looking back at Stratos, well, rather holding onto his head, GV closed his eyes.

"Do you think we can go to the market place before I meet up with Nova in the garden?"

The green haired teenager puffed some warm breath against the cool air. Stratos placed a hand on GV's legs to support him. A small walk to the market place would be a good idea. There was an adept friendly one not too far from Sumeragi. People there handled grim situations very well when it would happen. Stratos would give a small smile and dusted his hands off. Both arrived at the market place. 

GV would hop off Stratos' shoulders and walked beside the older teen. For a nice winter's afternoon, GV was amazed at the amount of humans and adepts there. Most speaking to each other, rather than bickering or being shunned. Stratos however gave a small yawn. He liked going to the market, but all that food kind of made him rather hungry. At least he was calm for the moment.

Snow would lightly fall on the ground. Humans and adept clamoured on about. Mainly about the up coming festivals, events and even just how the day was. Stratos was right. It was adept friendly. Places like this was rather rare. The taller adept decided to browse the various food stalls. Gunvolt? He decided to walk over to where the oranges were. Everything seemed to go well. The young male admired the oranges. Though, he had no money to buy any. Maybe he and Nova would return here later. However, when GV would reach for an orange, his azure coloured eyes met with a familiar face.

"What?! H-How!"

Gunvolt nearly fell back onto his rear as he noticed someone he has not seen for a very long time. That brown spiky hair with the red streak. Those orange coloured eyes. That grimacing smile. Could it be?

"Z-Zeno?!"

Zeno was only in casual clothing. A pine green winter jacket and blue, navy and green knit scarf around his neck. GV clasped his hands over his mouth, trying not to utter any other sounds. He skittered behind a fruit stall, causally pulling his braid behind him. He heard GV's squeak. This made him curious. Very curious.

"Geeves? Are you...?"

Glancing around, he noticed the younger male's braid peeking from behind the corner of one of the stalls, which was ran by an heavy set adept male. The seller did not even notice Gunvolt was behind the stall or even cared that Zeno knelt down to the other. Though, it was Zeno's turn to nearly fall onto his rear end.

"GEEVES!"

He was surprised to see his friend he viewed as a kid brother, but more baffled that he was wearing a uniform. A Sumeragi one no less. Questions about that later. MUCH later. Instead, he scooped up the boy and pulled him into a tight hug.

Gunvolt squirmed a bit as he was pulled into the Italian's embrace. Looking over at the other, a nervous laugh escaped his lips. Stratos overheard this reunion. He kept a good distance. Zeno did not seem hostile. Not at all. He would keep a watch on the two just in case anything odd would happen.

"Y-You're alive!"

Zeno was relived. He let the other go and smiled. GV himself huffed a bit. He dusted himself off as he closed his eyes. Looking over at Zeno, the adept just gave him a long stare.

"Z-zeno? Why? How? But..!"

So many questions flooded into his mind. So many to ask. What could he do? What would he say? Would he tell his friend that he was saved by Nova? No, that would be saved for another time.

A few moments later, something or someone was lurking behind them. Not Stratos. No, he was keeping an eye. The fruit seller walked off already, maybe to go on a lunch break. What could it be?

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Both Gunvolt and Zeno ducked for cover. Humans and other adepts scattered. Stratos? He was there. A growl escaped his throat as he transformed into his armoured form.

"Shit..." He muttered. The beastly adept had to think of something. To save GV and Zeno.

Turning his body into an insect swarm; Stratos clustered around the two and reformed his body. With his large paws, he pulled both into his arms and vanished on sight. Whoever fired at them seemed to be someone after Adepts and did not like them around humans. In a rather safe area, Stratos returned back to his human mode, huffing a bit. He stared at the two and crossed his arms.

"Yer lucky. Both of ya..."

"You saved out bacon... Su... Stratos." Zeno said. He walked over to the taller, pale adept and flashed his cheesy grin. Stratos expression was neutral. He gave a nod and leaned himself against a wall.

Gunvolt gave a long sigh. Looking over at Zeno, he did not know how to explain this. Him in the Sumeragi uniform and the fact he was gone for a while. Maybe he should tell Zeno something. How, though? Looking up at the other teenager, GV swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Tapping his fingers together, he felt a rather weird feeling in the pit of his belly. His mouth was rather dry.

"Zeno..." He started to stammer. "C-can you keep a promise? I mean, you are on your own turf now, but please..."

GV was rather nervous. His hands felt sweaty. Looking up at the other with his blue eyes, he huffed.

"Promise not to tell anyone. I'm stayin' with them. I mean. I will visit you... are you even staying here or did you move back?"

Zeno held his hands out. His expression faltered to a frown. Did Sumeragi take him in? Was this a trick? Was he kidnapped? No. He shook his head, trying to remain positive. Looking back at the other, he placed a hand on GV's head, ruffling his spiky hair a bit.

"Well, Geeves. Whatever it is. I am not gonna gab to anyone. Plus, I am only on a trip. The secret is safe with me. You being okay is what matters. Anyway... I should head home. You and your friend as well. Geeves? Keep in touch with me. Promise?"

GV gave a soft nod. Maybe he would explain more to the other on why he was with Sumeragi. It was getting late and meeting up with Nova would be pretty soon. Stratos scooped up the smaller adept and carried him in a piggy back fashion. He gave a wave to Zeno.

"See ya, Zeno. Well... for now. Sorry If our meet up was kind of cut off short!"

"No problem, Geeves! Maybe bring your tall friend next time! If it wasn't for him, we'd be sittin' swiss cheese!"

Both parted their ways, with Stratos carrying GV back to Sumeragi. He carried the boy into the garden for the meeting. Stratos however transformed and and would vanish into the greenery. Maybe to hunt or to nap. GV? He rested himself on the soft grass under a tree. The garden was an indoor botanical garden. Similar to a jungle. Stratos liked hanging around it more than the Pharma Lab. Maybe due to he could nap in a tree or chill in one of the ponds. It was a rather beautiful place. The smells of various fruits and flowers wafted in the air. All the silence was broken by foot steps. Then a very familiar voice.

"You made it! Good Good!"

The soft spoken voice of the young leader rose. He sat near the other, giving a warm smile. GV however, nodded. He did not want to tell what happened, other than running into Stratos. Nova gave a smile at the other, his warm, red eyes focusing on the other.

"I do apologise. I had to settle some nettle-some problems. From what I have gathered. Who ever attacked you may know you are alive. Do not worry. Some of our best men are out and about. Not too mention, my Swordsmen can handle these situations. I see Stratos did escort you around, did he not?"

"Well. Yes. At least yeah. He did. Never knew he had a caring streak. I thought he was in pain and hungry..."

Nova gave a soft laugh and rested himself against the tree trunk. He could see the transformed adept in the distance, resting on a tree branch.

"Oh. With or without S.E.E.D he has been taking some lessons by some of our top scientists. He is slowly becoming more and more like his old self. I say 'slowly'."

Gunvolt gave a nervous laugh and closed his eyes. This was one eventful day. Resting a hand on his own lap, he looked over at Nova.

"Nova?" He started to ask. Nova would glance at him. He wondered what the other had to say.

"GV? What is it?"

"Am I safe here? I mean. You did save me. It isn't like I have any other place to go..."

Nova quickly hushed the other as he tapped GV's lips. He was safe. This was his 'home' after all. He would look forwards and gave a soft sigh.

"You are free to stay here, Gunvolt. The holidays are here soon. If you wish to stay. It is up to you. We do some things when that day hits, but I figured it be your first time here. You can stay here. Celebrate with us." 

"Well... sure! I mean... That would be great!"

Gunvolt's tone sounded a bit more happy. He then would rub his eyes. He was rather tired now. Getting on his feet, Nova would follow him as well.

"Let us get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day. We may have some plans. Would you care to join me?"

Gunvolt gave a nod. A smile was on his face. It was not a large one, but a small one. Nova would fold his hands together and smile as well. Turning his back, he waved to the other male.

"Jota brewed up some warm tea with honey. Have a cup or two and have a nice bath. I will see you in the morning."

Both boys left the garden area. Gunvolt soon would get ready for bed and call it a day. A good night's sleep would be perfect for this day. Laying his head on a soft pillow and drawing some warm, fluffy covers on his body. He soon drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. Hopefully better than what happened.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. One Volt Eve

**Chapter 4**

 **A.N:** _Just in time for the holidays. I apologise the chapters take a while. I been very busy and dealing with health. I apologise if it is late._

It was snowing outside Sumeragi. It was rather quiet that morning. Gunvolt was wrapped up in the warm blankets in his bed. Seemed like a certain Holiday would be very near. The sunlight would peek in through the window, causing the boy to pull the covers over his face. He really wanted to catch more sleep.

"Byrrrnn..." He muttered in a rather grumpy manner. He did not want to get up. He just wanted to sleep all day. Rolling over onto his belly, GV would burrow his head under the pillow, mumbling some more.

"Begone sun... I'll use Voltic Chains..."

Gunvolt's voice was slurred due to he very was sleepy. Staying up half the night did not help. All this peaceful sleep would be soon interrupted.

"Rise and shine, GV. It is time to wake up. It is the day before Christmas." Jota chimed in. His voice sounding proper and rather polite. He gently patted the covers, hoping the blond would stir.

Gunvolt rolled over onto his side. It was either stay in bed or wake up and face the long day. Hiding a small yawn, he opened his one eye and rubbed it. It felt way too early to get out of bed. So what did he do? 

"Muhaa... Jota. It feels too early. What is it?"

He mumbled. The young boy sat up, giving the older male a sleepy gaze. His hair was a mess. Talk about having a massive mess of bed head hair. Taking his left hand, Gunvolt brushed some stray bangs away from his face. Giving a smile, Jota watched the blond boy pull himself out of bed.

"Around morning. Come now. Get dressed. I made some breakfast. Be lucky Stratos and Viper are not here."

The older male gave a small smile. He was taking a small shine to Gunvolt. Seemed like it was just yesterday when they were mortal enemies. Now things have changed. Jota would walk over to Gunvolt and gently patted his spiky head.

"I will be doing some paper work. Nova is free today. Maybe you two can head out in town later. Maybe bump into Stratos."

After Jota left Gunvolt's bedroom, the young boy would get himself dressed. Followed by him braiding his hair and rubbing the side of his face. The small wounds were healing. The cheek scar would stay, though. The young boy soon walked over to a mirror. He looked the same as he did normally, save for his fading wounds. This never phased him. They would last on him. Maybe like a badge of some sort.

"I think I look fine?" He looked at himself again in the mirror. A grin came across his face as he struck a pose. A similar one he did back at his apartment back in the 'day'. Noticing how silly he looked, GV couldn't help but to laugh at his own action.

"I still have the ol' flare... heh..."

However, he paused for a second. That one night. Zeno... So Zeno was still around. Both were lucky. So very lucky that Stratos saved the both of them from being killed. That one adept who had t he hunger problems was pretty protective of the small thunder child. As if he was some sort of kid brother. He would even offer Gunvolt to ride on his back in Septima mode or just tour the garden where Stratos would name the various plants that grew around it. He reached for his glasses and placed them on his face. It was time to head out.

Leaving his room, the adept gave a small yawn once again and peered out the window. It was indeed snowing. More snow than from when he bumped into Zeno.

"I could... head to get some breakfast or just wander. Not sure..."

He pondered a moment. It was rather quiet. Most everyone already taken their holiday off, save for Stratos, Viper, Jota and Nova. Stratos' whereabouts were unknown. Jota would be busy trying to keep things tidy. That meet up with Zeno seemed very odd, though. Something was off. What though? What was it?

"He was friendly... but..."

He shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets. He wondered what was for breakfast. It was quiet, though. Very quiet where even a slight breeze would be considered noise. Pausing for a second, he could hear foot steps Who was it this time?

"Muah?" The adept asked himself. "Someone around?" He asked.

It was silent. Only a gust of wind. Then all of a sudden, the young adept was scooped up and was in a tight hug.

"Gotcha, kiddo~! Caught me somethin' tasty!"

"S-Stratos? You again?!"

The older adept gave a fanged grin as he set the smaller adept down. He placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, laughing. Looking at GV, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I ain't gonna eat ya. I mean. It's the holidays! Anyway. I am gonna be gone fer a few days..."

Gunvolt was baffled. Did Stratos have a family? Or did he mean something else. He did not want to ask. He gave a small nod and tapped his fingers together. A nervous laugh came from his mouth.

"Well... I uh... I was thinkin' about what happened the other day and well... I just wanted to look for something for Nova for this holiday..."

Pausing for a second, he wondered if Stratos caught all what he said. GV did say it in a speedy tone. The green haired male gave a small stare at the other and a small laugh in the process. "Don'tsay that so lough. Boss Man is here after all. Anyways... If ya excuse me... I am gonna go nose around the food stalls. Everythin' smells tasty... gotta dine n' dash y'know!"

And he was gone. So Nova was here? That seemed good, right? Wonder where he was. What would he even like as a gift? Who would really know. Gunvolt pondered for a moment until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Who was it this time?

"Ohhh Gunvolt...~" a soft voice calmly chimed in. "Let's have a walk around the town. Maybe get some tea and cake."

Gunvolt would turn around sharply. His blue eyes met with someone with familiar red eyes. Soon, a hand would grasp his gently. He other hand brushed his blond bangs from his face.

"Plus, I want to go holiday shopping here. Maybe pick up a few things... Oh..."He poked a finger on the other's nose, which was followed by a wink. "You are on the list of course..."

Both shared a moment of tea and a small, nice talk. Now it was time to look around the shops. Nova did know his way around the place. Gunvolt? He just followed the other from behind, much like a little puppy would. What could he get Nova? He didn't have much cash on hand. However, it was the thought that counted, right? Something caught his eye. Nova was not in sight. That was good.

"What would he like..." He asked himself. "I have not been staying here long... but..."

There were a lot of trinkets. Maybe something small? Something large? Something in between? Oh what he could get the young leader? Then something caught his eye. Something shiny.

"I wonder..." The young male approached what caught his eye. It was a small locket in shape of a falling star. It had a brilliant blue tint to it with purple and gold trailing at the end of the star's tail. The young adept wondered if he could get that for Nova. However, there came one problem. How much did it cost? Would be he able to afford it?

He was in luck. He had enough money to purchase it. Placing it inside his uniform coat, he met up with Nova. Both set for home. The day did move by quickly. Soon, Gunvolt was ready for bed. He had his gift wrapped up and ready for the next day. He wondered if Nova would like the said item. What if he didn't? After all, it was the thought that counted. He soon got himself into bed and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day.

The next day, the striker woke up. Not in his normal groggy tone, but a rather well rested one. He picked up his gift he had ready for Nova.

"Jota did say it was Christmas today..." He said to himself. He paused for a second. It was indeed Christmas. It was rather quiet, though. Most of the Sumeragi members were out seeing their families. Merak and Carerra would be away for a while. Stratos? He and Elise had their own plans for the day. Viper as well. It was just Jota, Nova and Gunvolt.

After he got dressed and held his gift behind his back. It was indeed quiet through Sumeragi. Almost peaceful. Decorations were strewn around, a tree was up, which had some really fancy decorations. Jota gave a small yawn as he greeted the young adept. A small smile came on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Gunvolt!"

Gunvolt gave a rather befuddled nod before returning the favour to the older male. He felt Jota place his hands on his shoulders.

"I see you got a gift for Nova. Very bold. I am pretty sure he will like it. After all, this is your first Christmas here. We will make sure it will be your best. We will make sure your injuries heal in the mean time."

Gunvolt felt a bit better. His first Christmas at Sumeragi. Sounded like a good time. However, where was Nova? Where was his whereabouts? Sitting down on a chair, he held his gift that was for Nova.

Some moments passed, the young Striker gave a small yawn and fell asleep. Maybe waiting for so long made him nod off? That was until he felt someone tap the end of his nose. GV stirred a bit as he felt his nose being poked. This was followed by him brushing his hand against his nose.

"Nuraa.. muah.." He huffed. He then opened one eye. "Muah.. Nova?"

He opened both his eyes and sprang up. Placing a hand hand behind his head, Gunvolt gave a rather small smile at the other.

"N-Nova! I got something for you!"

That sounded a bit awkward. Though, one would somewhat be like that when they were taken off guard. Closing his eyes, which was followed by a shaky laugh, GV handed Nova his gift.

"Merry Christmas, Nova!"

Nova, a bit surprised, accepted the gift from the other. Staring at the box and then at the other, he have a warm smile. Gently grabbing the other by the pony tail, Nova would hug the shorter adept.

"You... really didn't have to, Gunvolt. I mean. You being here is the only thing. After all, you would of died in the weather if you were not treated. Though... what bothers me is when you heal..."'

The purple haired other paused for a second. His voice cracked. Nova bit his lower lip. GV was rather confused. Was the other male okay? Taking Nova's gift, GV would open it and held it in his hands. Walking to the other, he slipped the trinket around the other's neck.

"Nova. I don't think I will be goin' any place. Not for a long time."

The young Sumeragi leader paused for a moment. Turning to face the other, he gave GV a hug. Looking into his azure coloured eyes, Nova smiled.

"GV, doesn't matter what you gave me. You being here is the best gift." Grabbing his braid again, he waved a finger slowly at the other.

"Merry Christmas, Gunvolt. Hope it is the best one every..."

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
